1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the coupling of lines between a tractor and a trailer and more particularly pertains to coupling lines between a tractor and a trailer in a safe, rapid, convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a wide variety of designs and configurations for coupling various types of lines, electrical and pneumatic, between two components of a system is known in the prior art. More specifically, a wide variety of designs and configurations for coupling various types of lines, electrical and pneumatic between two components of a system heretofore devised through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,256 a tractor-trailer electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,381 discloses a tractor-trailer electrical connector system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,005 discloses a tractor-trailer connector means with retractable coupling pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,510 discloses an electrical connector for tractor-trailer rig.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,874 discloses a connector plug.
In this respect, the apparatus for the coupling of lines between a tractor and a trailer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling lines between a tractor and a trailer in a safe, rapid, convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for the coupling of lines between a tractor and a trailer which can be used for coupling lines between a tractor and a trailer in a safe, rapid, convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.